Mafia Gazette Past Issue 78
The Mafia Gazette Issue 78 For All The News That Is News (E&OE) Saturday 4th February 'FAMILES LEFT BEREFT AS KILLER CLAIMS LIVES ' Several families have been left homeless and cast out onto the street following the recent spate of killings of Made Men. It is believed that the killings may be the work of one man and comes in the wake of the recent killing spree when one of the now deceased Made’s family member went on a rampage killing more than 100 members of the community. One person in the community is currently protesting his innocence following a tip-off to the bereaved family stating that Seymon_Carney was the shooter behind the gun in the YungVito killing this morning at eighteen minutes past six. His death followed that of TonyC483 yesterday afternoon, Jill_Sinclair and Necro, both killed within an hour of each other yesterday morning. The killer appeared to confine himself to the West coast for three of his kills, with Los Angeles and Las Vegas being his killing ground of choice, however this pattern was interrupted when his most recent Made victim, YungVito was taken out in his home city of Miami. Police have stated that they do have a suspect who was seen in all three cities at the times of the murders and would like to question this man in connection with all four recent Made deaths. They have also ruled out Seymon_Carney from their enquiries, as he was not in the area for at least one of the killings, and all four have had the bullets traced back to one gun. The police wish to question TheEvilMan over all four Made deaths, and anyone seeing this man should contact their local police department immediately, and have been warned not to approach him. 'NECRO’S MAN RESPONSIBLE FOR DEATH OF OVER 100 ' A member of Necro’s family was responsible when recently over 100 people were slaughtered in an almost mindless rampage through the streets of several cities. Necro claimed the kill of Rex-N8 in her dying confession, also stating that she was in fact a he, although doctors have refused to release the autopsy papers to confirm or deny this fact. Several people witnessed the deaths of many members of our community at the hands of Dark-Blade, who went on a killing spree whilst his Boss, Necro, sat by and did nothing. It now appears that Dark-Blade may have been acting on the orders of his boss who proclaimed her innocence in the streets stating that she had no prior knowledge of the killings until the numbers had reached nearly one hundred. This statement has now seemingly been overturned following the deathbed confession of Necro after she was shot and fatally wounded in Los Angeles. Many were suspicious of the Made as she protested her innocence, and few believed that a member of her family could have managed to get away with all the killings without her being aware. Several people claim to have mailed her to inform her of her family member’s actions, and yet she appeared to do nothing about it. Even after Dark-Blade cleared his rap sheet with the police for an undisclosed sum, Necro reinstated him as part of her family, despite the fact that he was already well into his killing spree. Many called for the death of Necro, and it appears that the community has their wish as this seemingly unworthy, deceitful boss now rests with the fishes. 'MAYORAL POSTS CLAIMED IN CITIES ' Several people have been seen recently coming to the streets of our fair cities claiming the Mayoral Office and all the entitlements that role would entail. There has been an outcry against such roles being taken, with the consensus on the street being that should these positions be elected rather than just taken. There have been questions asked over the position these self-appointed Mayors have in our community, and whether these people have the right to grant favours or make decisions in cities where there are established families. Elections have been called for and it is certain that there will be some hard-fought turf if these go ahead. It is unsure as yet how many cities will be contested, but it is certain that some will be hard-fought victories for the candidates for office. Over the next few days it is expected that the community will see some hard-fought debates taking place, some perhaps in the streets before the main elections have been held. We at the Gazette will keep you up to date on any candidates that come forward for the Mayoral positions so that you, the readers can make an informed decision when polling day comes round. 'NEWSPAPER BACK IN PRODUCTION AND IN NEW PREMESIS ' Following the recent closure of the Gazette offices in Chicago on the 18th of January, a new Gazette office has been opened in the City of Atlanta. With the closure, certain redundancies were made, including the two Editors, Ipanema, recently joined following the death of Graceless, and CarmelaDeAngelis, long-term resident of the Windy City. The closures and redundancies meant other work had to be found for the writing duo who both found work within a family and became productive within their new found careers as Gangsters. Many people wondered over the lack of newspapers on the streets, but we are pleased to announce the return of the Gazette to news stands across the nation. Unfortunately, one of the writing team is no longer with us, and the sad passing of Ipanema left a vacancy on the team that has now been ably filled by a new Editor who will be formally introduced in a future edition. Recent building regulation changes have meant that the original Gazette offices were found unfit for use, with structural faults requiring the removal of the presses. These have now been relocated to new Premises in Atlanta and any correspondence to the Gazette should now be directed to these new offices. 'THE OFFICIAL MAYORAL ELECTIONS ' Attention all potential candidates. Ever have a dream of running a beautiful city of your own? Ever wanted to make a difference? Well, here’s your chance! On Tuesday February 7th, we will be holding an official election to find out who the legitimate mayors of our fine cities will be. The fine people of mafia will vote and elect who they want their mayor to be. If you are interested in joining the campaign trail, please send a mm with info about yourself and your campaign platform (why you would make a good mayor) to Reshli or westhe_bull. All entries must be in by 3pm on Monday February 6th. Once we have the candidates available, we will post the names and platforms in the street forum and everyone will begin casting their ballots. The votes will be tallied and the winners announced the following day on Wednesday the 8th. Best of Luck to all who enter!! 'CLASSIFIEDS ' Anyone wishing to place an ad should send it in to CarmelaDeAngelis at the Gazette Offices in Chicago or Ipanema c/o Brown Hotel, Denver. All ads are free, but must still fall within the set guidelines. 02:54, February 15, 2013 (UTC)02:54, February 15, 2013 (UTC)02:54, February 15, 2013 (UTC)Hice19 (talk) 02:54, February 15, 2013 (UTC) From: Birdz-V5 Need a loan? Well then Im your man. Im have started up a very reasonable loan service. I don't care what you spend it on as long as you pay me bak. All I charge is 15% of what you borrowed and you have to pay it bak in 7 days. If for some reason you can't pay me back MM me and you can have an extra week for an extra 5% for example, If you take out a loan for 500000 with the 15% intrest it will be 575 000 then if you need an extra week with the 5% it will be all together 603 750. 02:54, February 15, 2013 (UTC)02:54, February 15, 2013 (UTC)02:54, February 15, 2013 (UTC)Hice19 (talk) 02:54, February 15, 2013 (UTC) From: Birdz-V5 Do you have alot of extra money? Are you worried to lose all your hard earned money to an attack. Well then with my new bank service you will have no more worries. All you have to do is MM me telling me your interested in saving your money with me and I will send you a random password. With this password you can do anything with your account, so if you tell someone your password they can get all your money. So when you die MM me your password and how much you want to take out for no charge. I will charge you 5% if you take out from the same account you put your money in from. So if you take out 1000$ I will take out 50$ from your remaining funds if they are avalible if none are there I take out from what you withdrew. 02:54, February 15, 2013 (UTC)02:54, February 15, 2013 (UTC)02:54, February 15, 2013 (UTC)Hice19 (talk) 02:54, February 15, 2013 (UTC) From: Birdz-V5 Are you getting married? Well I have 2 Bars in La for rent. One is for your wedding reception after your wedding. The other is for the guys Bachelor Party both are availble for rent. I don't charge anything but I do ask for a donation, what ever you can afford. I also have a reception hall in Lv same thing free but I would like a donation. 02:54, February 15, 2013 (UTC)02:54, February 15, 2013 (UTC)02:54, February 15, 2013 (UTC)Hice19 (talk) 02:54, February 15, 2013 (UTC) 'Anyone wishing to submit articles should do so by 10am Mafia time on the day of publications. Articles will be paid for on an individual basis. Please contact CarmelaDeAngelis or Ipanema, Editors of The Mafia Gazette, at the Gazette Offices, Chicago. All articles must conform to the guidelines available in the booklet “Newspaper Recruiting” available on the newsstand and will be paid for. Normal articles will receive $5,000 and outstanding items will receive $10,000. '